


like early flower petals (you wake up my heart)

by wllzft



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, жутко милые луву, сайд маркхёки, упоминание норенминов, ченсон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wllzft/pseuds/wllzft
Summary: после трёх лет отношений с чону, юкхея озаряет





	like early flower petals (you wake up my heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [like early flower petals (you wake up my heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779275) by [unbalancedlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbalancedlove/pseuds/unbalancedlove). 



> примечание автора:  
> я люблю луву, но не так сильно, как луву любят друг друга!!!!! они вечность делили одну комнату, и им так легко и комфортно друг с другом, что я бы умерла, если бы не написала целый фик, где они были бы такими милыми и домашними.  
> тут 99-лайнеры и 00-лайнеры одного возраста!  
> название взято отсюда: WJSN (Cosmic Girls) - I Wish

— Всё готово: курочка, наше любимое одеяло, коробка салфеток…  
  
— А салфетки зачем? — дует губы Юкхей. Чону целует его в щёку.  
  
— На тот случай, если ты снова расплачешься, малыш.  
  
— Мы же собирались смотреть «Босс-молокосос»?  
  
— Ну да?  
  
Юкхей включает мультик и укладывает голову Чону на колени, а тот пропускает пальцы сквозь пряди его волос.  
  
— Я не заплачу в этот раз, — ворчит он.  
  
— Конечно, ты не заплачешь, — выдыхает Чону. На языке Чону это означает: «Конечно, ври больше».  
  
  
  
Юкхей просыпается под звук утренних новостей и запах свежесваренного кофе с кухни. Он не особо понимает, зачем Чону каждое утро включает новости, если никогда их не смотрит. _«Это классно, создается впечатление, будто я действительно взрослый»_. Ну да, в этом есть смысл, учитывая, что их любимое времяпрепровождение на выходных — это просмотр мультиков для восьмилетних.  
  
— Выключи эту фигню, — просит Юкхей, зарываясь лицом в теплую подушку. Он не помнит, чтобы засыпал на кровати, но Чону если что всегда переносит его.  
  
— Нет, ты опоздаешь на учёбу.  
  
— Сегодня же воскресенье.  
  
— Сегодня понедельник, и твой кофе остывает.  
  
Юкхей слышит, как Чону раскрывает газету и пролистывает её, пока не доходит до страницы с кроссвордом. Он скатывается с кровати и с грохотом приземляется на пол.  
  
— Блять блять блять, я опаздываю…  
  
— На тест, да. У тебя есть пять минут, чтобы умыться, две, чтобы одеться, три, чтобы позавтракать и десять секунд, чтобы поцеловать меня.  
  
Юкхей быстренько останавливается на пути к ванной, чтобы заскочить на кухню и чмокнуть ничего не подозревающего Чону. Его парень такой милый, когда он смущён, так что Юкхей любит заставать его врасплох.  
  
— Люблю тебя, хён, — Юкхей лыбится, прежде чем сбежать в ванную.  
  
— Я чуть не разлил свой кофе, Сюйси! Ты только что потратил свой утренний поцелуй.  
  
— Я собираюсь получить ещё один перед уходом! — перекрикивает Юкхей звук льющейся воды.  
  
  
Второй поцелуй длится полторы минуты, Чону прижат к столешнице, его пальцы впиваются в плечи Юкхея, и тот отстраняется только потому, что Чону выдыхает самые несексуальные слова в мире: _твой тест._  
  
Юкхей чуть ли не задыхается, когда наконец приземляется рядом с полуживым Марком.  
  
— Вау, я смотрю кто-то этим утром свеж и бодр.  
  
— Да ладно, Марк, я выгляжу потрясающе каждый день. — Глупый Марк, он видит Юкхея каждый день, но так и не привык к его красоте. Хотя нельзя его за это винить, считает Юкхей.  
  
— Да ну тебя, — Марк морщится. — Нет, сёрьёзно. Ты всегда выглядишь так, будто спишь по восемь часов. Большинство из нас такой привилегией не обладает. — Донхёк всхрапывает позади него, и Марк кидает на него полный обожания взгляд.  
  
— Что, твой парень не давал уснуть всю ночь?  
  
Глаза Марка в ужасе расширяются, и он разъяренно шепчет: _«Заткнись нахуй, вот почему тебе ничего нельзя доверять, кусок ты дерьма»._  
  
Юкхей понятия не имеет, чего ещё Марк ожидал, когда признался, что у него огромный краш на лучшего друга. У него большой рот, и он не боится им пользоваться.  
  
— Я лучше сдохну, чем буду встречаться с этим лохом, — подаёт голос Донхёк. Его рыжие волосы торчат во все стороны, а в уголке губ блестит слюна. Марк тянется, чтобы вытереть её рукавом толстовки.  
  
— Это чувство взаимно, мудила.  
  
Их отношения вообще непонятные. Марк и Донхёк влюблены друг в друга с того дня, как Юкхей встретил их в универе, но первый курс подходит к концу, а они так и не продвинулись, не считая бесконечных попыток Юкхея свести их. Ему чудом удалось заставить Марка признать, что у него есть чувства к Донхёку.  
  
Сложнее всего Юкхею понять их отношения, потому что он и Чону целовались в пустом классе через несколько месяцев после знакомства. Донхёк же знает Марка с шести лет.  
  
— Мы до поздней ночи готовились к этому дурацкому тесту. Кто вообще пишет тесты по трем параграфам? — ноёт Донхёк. — Выходных недостаточно, чтобы повторить весь материал.  
  
Самое сложное в том, чтобы учиться в институте международных исследований, это огромное количество заданий на чтение, которые Юкхею приходится разгребать каждую неделю. Ну и, не менее сложное, быть одногруппником Ли Донхёка.  
  
Юкхе й не понимает.  
  
— Но ведь вы двое зависали со мной всё воскресенье…  
  
— Да, и что?  
  
Профессор Ким обозначает своё появление тем, что спотыкается о свой же шнурок, роняет тесты, и те разлетаются по всему полу. Донхёк потягивается, пока какой-то парень с первого ряда рвётся помочь мужчине.  
  
— Хотел бы я, чтобы кто-то постоянно нянчился со мной, как нянчатся с тобой, Юкхей.  
  
Юкхей начинает спрашивать, что это вообще значит, но его прерывает преподаватель, громко напоминающий выключить все телефоны.  
  
Донхёк сдаёт тест первым, но только чтобы потратить лишние десять минут на то, чтобы вздремнуть. В итоге его сон растягивается на всю пару, а Марк его не будит. Юкхей знает, что Марк единственный, кто может взаимодействовать со спящим Донхёком, так что следующий час он ёрзает на стуле и думает о словах Донхёка.  
  
— Может, выпьем кофе? — предлагает Юкхей, когда они выходят на улицу под палящее солнце. Сегодня очень жарко. — Подожди, где Донхёк?  
  
Марк застывает.  
  
— О чёрт, я забыл разбудить его. — Он бежит к входу и машет ему рукой. — Позже спишемся, окей?  
  
Юкхей улыбается и машет в ответ, про себя проклиная Донхёка и его тупую привычку молоть чепуху.  


(´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡

  
  
Когда Юкхей встречает Чону в первый раз, ему шестнадцать, и он только переехал в Сеул. Всё для него новое: язык, еда, школа.  
  
Чувства, которые Чону вызывает в нём.  
  
— Стоило ожидать, что ты крашнешься на Ким Чону, — Ченле мотает головой. — Ты пиздец какой предсказуемый, Сюйси.  
  
Юкхей вздыхает.  
  
— Он пожелал мне доброго утра. Он назвал меня Лукасом.  
  
— Что ещё за Лукас?  
  
— Я не знаю, но с сегодняшнего дня вы будете звать меня именно так.  
  
— Я всем передам, — говорит Ренджун.  
  
— Помнится, ты говорил, что твой новый друг классный, — шепчет Джисон Ченле.  
  
Юкхей уже собирается ответить что-нибудь остроумное этому засранцу, а по совместительству парню Ченле, но тут в столовую заходит Чону. Юкхей не знает, может это потому, что он смотрит на всё через розовые гейские очки, но он может поклясться, что каждый раз, когда Чону входит, он видит сияющие вокруг него блестки, божественное свечение, цветочки, которые появляются на картинках в сёдзё манге. Юкхей наблюдает, как Чону просматривает сегодняшнее меню и хмурится, решая, что заказать. Он никогда не хотел поцеловать кого-то так сильно.  
  
— Чону-хён! Садись с нами, — внезапно орёт Ченле, заставляя всех за столиком вздрогнуть.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Юкхей. Он не готов поговорить с Чону ещё раз за сегодня. Если это случится, вполне вероятно, что он растает и превратится в лужицу или озеро. Чтобы превратиться в лужицу, он слишком большой. Озеро Лукас.  
  
— Устраиваю твою личную жизнь, очевидно же, — Ченле подхватывает Ренджуна и Джисона и утаскивает их, как раз когда Чону ставит поднос напротив Юкхея.  
  
— Привет, Лукас, — Чону улыбается и боже, _его голос_. Словно пение ангелов. Хотя нет, больше похоже на господа бога, говорящего с ним напрямую. Юкхей готов забыть своё настоящее имя. — Твои друзья такие забавные.  
  
— Я самый забавный из них всех, — вырывается у Лука…эм, Юкхея. — И самый красивый, вообще-то. — Он так клёво флиртует, немыслимо, что Ченле на прошлой неделе предлагал научить его флиртовать. Может, его приёмчики и сработали на том раздражающем засранце, но Юкхей-то собирается заполучить самого популярного парня в школе.  
  
Чону подпирает щеку рукой и бормочет:  
  
— Точно, самый-самый.  
  
— Во всей школе?  
  
— Давай не будем торопить события, Люк. — Он уверен, что Чону прикалывается над ним, но всё ещё звучит так, как звучало бы теплое мягкое одеялко, если бы у одеял были рты. И _Люк ?_ — Ты свободен в это воскресенье?  
  
  
Юкхей вынужден признать, что библиотека не самое подходящее место для первого свидания, но все равно тратит целый час на то, чтобы уложить волосы этим утром. Когда Чону появляется, щурится, разглядывая его, а затем начинает вытаскивать учебник по химии, растерянность Юкхея только растёт.  
  
— Мы собираемся заниматься? — спрашивает он, изо всех сил пытаясь сохранить улыбку.  
  
— Очень на это надеюсь. — Чону всё ещё роется в рюкзаке. Когда ему удается вытащить ручку с самого дна, он расцветает. — Ченле умолял меня помочь тебе, даже предложил заплатить. Должно быть, с химией у тебя всё совсем плохо.  
  
Так это всё было планом Ченле. Юкхей не знает, чего ему хочется больше: поблагодарить этого мудака за то, что дал им возможность побыть вдвоём, или убить за то, что не сказал, что хэй, кстати, ты не развёл Чону на свидание, он просто думает, что ты придурок, не шарящий в элементарной химии.  
  
Чону, должно быть, замечает, что Юкхей приуныл, потому что мило улыбается ему и кладёт руку на плечо.  
  
— Я сказал Ченле, что ему не нужно мне платить, чтобы я потратил на тебя время.  
  
Поблагодарить его. Определённо поблагодарить Ченле.  
  
Воскресенья с химией и Чону Юкхей ждёт всю неделю, и к третьей неделе они переносят занятия из школьной библиотеки (он убеждает Чону, что она населена призраками) на пол его комнаты. На самом деле, у Юкхея нет проблем ни с какими предметами, но намеренно завалить тест по химии определённо стоит того, потому что обеспокоенное лицо Чону — самое милое, что он видел в своей жизни, и он не может позволить этому закончиться. Всё не так страшно, он может сказать ему правду через десять лет, когда они будут в браке, обзаведутся тремя детьми и собакой (им всем Юкхей уже придумал имена).  
  
Юкхей обещает себе позвать Чону на свидание в конце каждого занятия, но в итоге трусит и отдаёт билеты в кино, которые купил заранее, Ченле и Джисону.  
  
— 97 процентов? Вау, если бы я не знал тебя так хорошо, подумал бы, что всю четверть ты притворялся тупым, — шутит Чону, восхищаясь оценкой Юкхея за итоговый тест. Гордость в его взгляде намного лучше, чем разочарование, Юкхей должен был признаться во всём раньше.  
  
Что ж, сейчас самый подходящий момент.  
  
— Ну да.  
  
— Что да?  
  
— Я притворялся тупым, на самом деле я прекрасно понимаю химию. Мой лучший друг ужасный обманщик, и это всё его вина, клянусь, я не просил его…  
  
— Подожди, подожди, притормози, — Чону резко его обрывает, ну или настолько резко, насколько это возможно с его медовым голосом. — Ты месяцами притворялся, что ничего не понимаешь в химии? С чего бы тебе это делать?  
  
— Ты, ну, ты реально очень милый, — констатирует Юкхей очевидное, указывая на лицо Чону, покрывающееся румянцем.  
  
Чону прячет лицо в ладонях.  
  
— Я флиртовал с тобой с тех пор, как положил на тебя глаз, и ты только сейчас решил признаться, что я тебе нравлюсь.  
  
Теперь очередь Юкхея краснеть.  
  
— Ф-флиртовал?  
  
— На прошлой неделе я чуть не забрался тебе на коленки, пытаясь объяснить ядерный синтез.  
  
— А. — Он помнит это. Просто он давно уже принял тот факт, что Чону не понимает, что такое личное пространство, так что не обращал на это внимание.  
  
— Да, — Чону шумно вздыхает, как будто только что пересек финишную линию самого длинного в мире марафона.  
  
Пару минут они сидят в неловком молчании.  
  
— Так что теперь? — наконец говорит Юкхей. У него в тумбочке припрятано два билета в кино на «Головоломку».  
  
— Теперь ты должен меня поцеловать, придурок.  
  
Юкхей переезжал с место на место всю свою жизнь, и к тому времени, как он приземляется в Корее, он уже не знает, что значит иметь дом, место, где ты не чувствуешь себя лишним, но именно в тот момент, когда они целуются в первый раз, он понимает, вот, что это значит.  
  
Юкхею требуется три месяца, чтобы набраться смелости и сказать Чону свое настоящее имя, но как только тот его узнает, то не перестает говорить. _Юкхей, не плачь, Юкхей, я люблю тебя, Юкхей, останься.  
  
Юкхей, переезжай ко мне._  


(´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡

  
  
Юкхей любит всем рассказывать эту милую историю, но когда он рассказал ее своим новым друзьям в университете, Донхёк усмехнулся и сказал, что ничего в мире не стоит того, чтобы заниматься химией каждые выходные целую четверть. Тот факт, что сам Донхёк просыпался в семь утра, чтобы попасть на пары по психологии к тому же преподавателю, что и Марк, Юкхей понять не мог.  
  
— Донхёк меня бесит, — заявляет Юкхей, перекрикивая громкий звук работающего фена. Скрестив ноги, он сидит на крышке унитаза, пока Чону укладывает его волосы.  
  
— Что случилось, малыш, он снова назвал тебя снежным человеком? — спрашивает Чону, проходясь рукой по влажным блондинистым прядям Юкхея. Тот не знает, как это началось, но на сто процентов уверен, что ладони его парня обладают магической силой, которая делает его волосы мягче и пушистее. Чону может лишь согласиться, что он эксперт по укладке волос Юкхея.  
  
Юкхею слишком стыдно повторять слова, вылетевшие изо рта Донхёка, так что он только дуется.  
  
— Он и Марк снова провели вместе всю ночь и полностью проигнорировали меня, когда я пошутил об этом. Что я должен сделать, хён? Принести неоновый знак с надписью: «ПОЖАЛУЙСТА ПОЦЕЛУЙТЕСЬ УЖЕ»?  
  
— Ты странным образом заинтересован в их отношениях, Сюйси, — смеётся Чону.  
  
Он вспоминает о всех шутках Ченле в старших классах.  
  
— Вот что случается, когда твой лучший друг вечно суёт нос в твои дела.  
  
— Один день с Ченле и они признаются друг другу в любви, — соглашается Чону, и Юкхей смеётся. Чону в ответ гладит его по голове, и сердце Юкхея на секунду замирает. Это так глупо, они вместе уже три года, но вот такие мелкие детали каждый раз заставляют сердце Юкхея разрываться от любви. Он чувствует себя тупым влюблённым шестнадцатилетним подростком.  
  
— Всё готово, — мягко говорит Чону, и Юкхей запрокидывает голову и складывает губы «уточкой». Чону улыбается и чмокает его в лоб. — Я не стану целовать тебя на унитазе. Снова.  
  
— Ну детка-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а!  
  
  
  
В следующий раз Юкхей видится с Донхёком в их любимой пиццерии.  
  
—Чону-хён не нянчится со мной, — Юкхей протискивается за столик, отодвигая недовольного Джемина к стене. — Мы — двое взрослых в серьёзных отношениях.  
  
— Донхёк, что ты сказал ему на этот раз? — спрашивает Ренджун.  
  
— Чону-хён, конечно, взрослый, — спокойно отвечает Донхёк, абсолютно незаинтересованный в разговоре. Он показывает Марку видео с котиками на телефоне. — Но вот ты? Э-э-эм.  
  
— О-о-о, из-за чего ссоримся сегодня? — вклинивается Джемин. Его единственная роль в этой компании или начинать какое-нибудь дерьмо или подначивать людей, пока они ссорятся. Юкхей не понимает, как из двадцати тысяч студентов в университете он в итоге оказался друзьями с этими мудаками.  
  
— Донхёк сказал, что мой парень постоянно со мной нянчится.  
  
Джемин хмыкает и кивает.  
  
— Твои волосы сегодня выглядят супер, Сюйси. Сам уложил?  
  
— Вообще, Чон… Эй! Пошёл ты! — кричит он, когда понимает, что Джемин подловил его. Джемин и Донхёк только ржут над ним, два демона.  
  
— Хватит! Хватит! — Джено поднимается и пытается всех успокоить. — Если вы продолжите ссориться, я позову Доён-хёна, и он положит этому конец, уверяю. — Доён, двоюродный брат Джено, который работает тут, уже выкидывал их отсюда и доходчиво объяснил, что сделает так ещё раз, если придётся.  
  
— Ладно, но только ради тебя, детка, — Джемин посылает Джено воздушный поцелуй, и тот притворяется, что поймал его. Ренджун отворачивается и делает вид, будто не замечает парней, прилюдно его смущающих.  
  
— Я не перестану, потому что я не боюсь Доён-хёна, и мне не нужно выслуживаться перед Джено, — заявляет Донхёк. Теперь всё его внимание обращено на Юкхея. Он отпивает колу из стаканчика, сохраняя зрительный контакт с ним. На самом деле, выглядит довольно устрашающе, но Юкхей не сдаётся и не отводит взгляда.  
  
— Он не отцепится от тебя с этим, Юкхей. Особенно теперь, когда он знает, что тебя это выводит, — предупреждает Марк. Юкхей игнорирует его вмешательство. Да, конечно, Марк знает Донхёка с пеленок, но это ничего не значит. Он сильный и независимый, его парень не нянчится с ним, и он собирается убедить в этом своего друга-придурка.  
  
— Я докажу тебе, что ты ошибаешься, говнюк, — рычит Юкхей, и Марк закрывает ладонями лицо. Джено, Джемин и Ренджун молчаливо переглядываются, вероятно, планируя поскорее свалить отсюда.  
  
— Не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждал, бро. — Марк похлопывает Юкхея по спине.  
  
— О нет, неужели я ранил чувства малыша Сюйси? Только не плачь, — голос Донхёка звучит ещё выше, чем обычно. Ещё одно доказательство того, что он — дитя сатаны.  
  
— Только Донхёк может нарваться на парня высотой с телефонный столб, — бормочет себе под нос Ренджун.  
  
— Но разве рост имеет значение, когда это просто Сюйси? — задумчиво тянет Джемин. Юкхей в ответ щипает его за шею, и Донхёк тянется через весь стол, не в силах усидеть на месте.  
  
— Доён-хён! — кричит Джено, и его двоюродный брат тут же бросает то, чем занимался, и несётся к их столику.  
  
И это история о том, как Вон Юкхей и его друзья вылетели из пиццерии Джонни второй раз за семестр.  
  
  
  
Если бы Юкхей был абсолютно честным с самим собой, он бы признал, что дело скорее не в его уязвленной гордости, а в том, что его сжирает вина из-за того, что, возможно, он Чону в тягость. Характер их отношений практически не поменялся с тех времен, когда всё было невинно завязано на химических реакциях. В какой-то момент Чону, заботящийся о нём, стал неотъемлемой частью его жизни, даже когда они не могли видеться каждый день во время его последнего года в школе.  
  
Так что в итоге Юкхей глубоко задумывается, и пока Чону развозит по домам Марка и Донхёка, молча сидит на переднем сидении.  
  
— Однажды Доён из-за вас получит сердечный приступ, — качает головой Чону, и, когда никто не отвечает (всем слишком стыдно), делает музыку громче.  
  
**[11:02] МАРК: ты в порядке?**  
  
Юкхей отрывает глаза от телефона и встречается с Марком взглядом в зеркале заднего вида. Марк выглядывает из-за сиденья Чону. Донхёк рядом с ним облокотился на окно и дремлет.  
  
**[11:03] ЮУВУКХЕЙ: просто немного устал.**  
  
— …Юкхей? Юкхей, ты в порядке? — голос Чону заставляет его вздрогнуть.  
  
Юкхей переводит на него взгляд. Неужели так очевидно, что он совсем расклеился?  
  
— Ну да, а что?  
  
— Я включил твою любимую песню BTS, а ты даже не пританцовываешь. — Марк усмехается с заднего сиденья, но Чону действительно обеспокоен. Как раз всё это и расстраивает Юкхея. Он сжимает кулаки и шумно выдыхает.  
  
— Просто так устал от учёбы! Профессор Ким последнее время очень нагружает, скажи же, Марк?  
  
— Э… да, конечно. — Юкхей никогда раньше не жаловался на учёбу. Чону кивает,  
  
— Он — кошмар во плоти, да? Я еле как сдал ему экзамен в прошлом году. Нужно было выбрать другого преподавателя, я же говорил.  
  
— Всех других разобрали!  
  
— Потому что ты проспал распределение! Я изо всех пытался тебя разбудить! — Юкхей краснеет, радуясь, что Донхёк спит и не слышит этого. Но вот противную улыбку Марка он замечает и начинает считать, сколько придётся ему заплатить, чтобы тот молчал об этом.  
  
— Я и сам мог проснуться, — бормочет он, скрещивая руки. Чону выглядит только более растерянным.  
  
— Ты сегодня точно какой-то странный.  
  
— У него был трудный день, хён, — говорит Марк, пытаясь не захихикать.  
  
— Вы сегодня все похожи на зомби, — соглашается Чону. — У меня есть идея! Вы двое должны прийти к нам на выходных. Займёмся чем-нибудь весёлым, отвлечёмся от учёбы немного, — он поворачивается к Юкхею и подмигивает. Тот трясёт головой и одними губами шепчет: _что?_  
  
Ну вот, теперь Чону нянчится и с его друзьями. Ему хочется открыть дверь и выпрыгнуть под колёса машины.  
  
— Разве ты не занят подготовкой к своим экзаменам?  
  
— А? Нет, следующий только через пару недель. Ну же, будет весело, — настаивает Чону, и Юкхей понимает, что не способен сказать нет. — Правда же, Донхёк?  
  
Донхёк просыпается.  
  
— Что? Я не спал! — Марк шепчет ему что-то на ухо, и его глаза превращаются в два теннисных мячика. — О боже, да! Я только за!  
  
— Тогда в эту пятницу? — Значит, у Юкхея осталась всего неделя жизни.  
  
— Идёт, — зловеще отвечает Донхёк.  
  
  
  
— Ты никогда не приглашал к нам Марка с Донхёком, — говорит Юкхей, полный подозрений, когда они оказываются дома.  
  
— Шутишь, что ли? Я только что пригласил их на двойное свидание, я делаю тебе одолжение. — Чону прикладывает ладонь ко лбу Юкхея, чтобы проверить, нет ли у того температуры. — Ты точно мой Сюйси? Может, тебя похитили и заменили андроидом? Я бы не отказался от секса с андроидом, но…  
  
— Нет! И это реально отличная идея, поверить не могу, я сам до такого не додумался.  
  
— Секс с андроидом? — говорит Чону, улыбаясь, когда замечает, что Юкхей наконец немного воспрянул духом.  
  
Юкхей закатывает глаза, но тоже улыбается.  
  
Но всё же те мысли преследуют его следующие несколько дней. Он сам ставит будильник в первый раз с момента, как переехал к Чону, потому что переживает из-за того, что Чону приходится вставать раньше, чем нужно, чтобы разбудить его и не дать проспать пары. Поэтому он до усрачки пугается, когда Чону будит его за тридцать минут до будильника.  
  
— Х-х-хён, ты почему не спишь? — у Чону сегодня только одна пара после обеда, но вот он, свеж и бодр, и готов куда больше, чем Юкхей.  
  
— Что? Я взял утреннюю смену Джисоля на работе, он заболел, — Он щурится на телефон. — Вообще, я уже немного опаздываю.  
  
— О, окей, я тогда просто… — он замолкает, медленно ползя в ванную.  
  
Юкхей не останавливается у студенческого офиса, где работает Чону, не трётся там и не мешает ему и его коллегам, пока кто-нибудь не просит его вежливо съебаться, как это иногда бывает. Когда Чону возвращается домой, он находит записку от Юкхея, тот сообщает, что будет допоздна заниматься в библиотеке, и что не нужно волноваться, поел ли он сегодня. Юкхей даже сам покупает все продукты для их ужина с Марком и Донхёком, хотя они всегда ходят по магазинам вместе.  
  
Если Чону и замечает все его усилия, он ничего не говорит.  
  
  
  
— Ты же говорил, что мы займёмся чем-то весёлым, — жалуется Донхёк.  
  
Марк отвешивает ему подзатыльник.  
  
— Эй, не будь таким грубым.  
  
— Я реально не понимаю, чем тебе не нравится марафон «Истории игрушек», — говорит Чону, искренне озадаченный.  
  
После ужина, приготовленного Юкхеем (секретный рецепт Сюйси), они вчетвером заваливаются в крошечную гостиную, и Чону устраивает всё так, что Марк и Донхёк оказываются прижаты друг к другу на одной стороне дивана, пока он сидит на краю, перенеся часть веса на левое бедро Юкхея. Оба их гостя ни о чём не подозревают, и Донхёк даже берёт ладонь Марка и начинает бездумно тыкать.  
  
— У вас нет чего-нибудь, что предназначено не для дошкольников? — большими пальцами он массажирует ладонь Марка, и судя по отсутствию какой-либо реакции Марка, это обычное дело.  
  
— «История игрушек» подходит для всей семьи, а Юкхей — моя семья. — Чону прячет лицо в изгибе шеи Юкхея, и тот приобнимает его за плечи и притягивает ближе. Марк и Донхёк выглядят так, будто их вот-вот стошнит.  
  
Всё идёт по плану Юкхея и Чону (они даже предвидели замечания Донхёка), и следующая часть продумана наперёд.  
  
— К тому же, мы раньше никогда не устраивали двойные свидания, — невинно добавляет Чону, и Юкхей испытывает глубокое удовлетворение, наблюдая, как Донхёк меняется в лице. Он шепчет что-то Марку на ухо, который выглядит в равной степени потрясённым.  
  
— Чону-хён? — медленно спрашивает Марк. — Кто мы, по-твоему?  
  
— Друзья Юкхея? — тем же тоном отвечает Чону. Он хочет растянуть удовольствие по максимуму.  
  
— Нет, в смысле, эм, я и Донхёк?  
  
— А что насчёт вас?  
  
Донхёк предсказуемо не выдерживает первым.  
  
— Хватит прикалываться, хён, ты реально думал, что мы с Марком встречаемся?  
  
Это наитупейший план, в котором Юкхей когда-либо принимал участие, но он должен отдать должное Чону, который отыгрывает свою роль просто безупречно.  
  
— А вы не встречаетесь? Но вы вместе такие милые, я бы никогда не подумал! — он игриво пихает Юкхея. — Поверить не могу, ты ни разу меня не поправил, мне так неловко, о боже. — Юкхей в ответ пожимает плечами.  
  
Марк в смущении переводит взгляд то на одного, то на другого.  
  
— Мы, наверное, пойдём? Нам пора…  
  
— Ну уж нет, — Юкхей привстаёт, и все выглядят обеспокоенно. — В смысле, Чону-хён так ждал сегодняшнего вечера, и если вы уйдётё, это ранит его чувства.  
  
— Он прав, меня очень легко ранить. Я буквально начну плакать, если вы уйдёте, — говорит Чону низким голосом, и больше похоже, что он угрожает, а не упрашивает.  
  
— Не то чтобы у нас есть дела поинтереснее, — Донхёк опускается на диван, хоть и старается сохранить между собой и Марком заметную дистанцию. — Врубай уже свой тупой мультик.  
  
Юкхей смотрит на Марка, ожидая протеста, но тот молча мечет молнии глазами. Это ничего, считает Юкхей, позже он будет его на коленях благодарить.  
  
Напряжение между ними двумя быстро испаряется, потому что Донхёк не может находиться рядом с Марком, не приклеившись к нему. Возможно, это его единственная привлекательная черта. Так что к концу первой части Марк с Донхёком растекаются по дивану, прижимаясь друг к другу.  
  
Юкхей замечает, как Марк смеётся Донхёку в футболку, и как Донхёк сильнее сжимает руку Марка во время напряжённых сцен. Он поражён тем, как они умудрились создать своё собственное пространство в их квартире.  
  
Он спорил с Чону о том, как им следует действовать, и его парень настаивал на том, что мультики Pixar — это идеальный способ вызвать человека на эмоции. _Большинство мультиков трогают тебя здесь,_ — всегда говорит он, указывая на голову, _— но сколько из них трогают тебя здесь?_ — продолжает он, указывая на сердце.  
  
Самое лучшее в этой ситуации то, что Донхёк, видимо, совершенно забыл, почему изначально согласился прийти, всё его внимание направлено на Марка.  
  
И как раз когда Юкхей замечает это, Чону словно читает его мысли.  
  
— Выйдешь со мной на пару секунд? — шепчет он ему на ухо, пока Марк дразнит Донхёка из-за того, что тот плачет во время сцены о владельце Джесси.  
  
_Так он заметил_ , думает Юкхей, у него замирает сердце. Чону за руку тащит его к их спальне, так что времени на возражения не остаётся. Он закрывает дверь и приваливается к ней спиной, перегораживая выход. Юкхей обеспокоен, потому что, во-первых, ему сейчас устроят разнос из-за его мудацкого в последнее время поведения, а во-вторых, он слышит, как уже _оба_ его друга плачут в гостиной.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, что я так странно себя вёл, ты, наверное, думаешь, что я с кем-то встречаюсь за твоей спиной, или что-то такое, боже, я реально плохо всё продумал, — он падает на кровать.  
  
— Ага! Так ты что-то скрывал от меня, — Чону хлопает в ладоши, как будто только что разгадал вселенскую тайну. — И да, Юкхей, просто признай, на большее ты не способен.  
  
— Подожди, так ты не поэтому меня сюда позвал?  
  
— Нет, это часть плана, — нетерпеливо объясняет Чону. — Мы подготовили почву, подлили масла в огонь, теперь мы даём им побыть наедине, чтобы они могли всё между собой выяснить.  
  
Плач прекращается, и теперь кажется, что Марк и Донхёк выясняют, кто кого переорёт. Юкхей поднимается.  
  
— Может, мне стоит про…  
  
Чону мотает головой.  
  
— Ты никуда не пойдёшь, пока не объяснишь, что за ерунда творится с тобой последнюю неделю, — Чону звучит уязвлено. У них никогда не было секретов друг от друга, и Юкхею не стоило скрывать что-то такое простое.  
  
— Донхёк… — Чону шепчет о боже и закатывает глаза. — Подожди! Дай мне закончить! Донхёк сказал, что ты слишком нянчишься со мной, — звучит ещё тупее, чем неделю назад.  
  
Чону ждёт, пока он продолжит.  
  
— И?  
  
— И? И я чувствовал, будто обременяю тебя, слишком на тебя полагаюсь, — смущённо шепчет Юкхей. — И так было с самого начала, понимаешь? Ты едва меня знал, но бесплатно занимался со мной месяцами.  
  
— Я занимался с тобой, потому что у меня был краш на тебя, Сюйси, — Чону вздыхает. Он выглядит расстроенным. — Ты же знаешь об этом.  
  
— Но…  
  
— И ты серьёзно? Ты правда думаешь, что именно я тащу всё на своих плечах? — его голос становится мягче, нежнее. Ни капли упрёка, а этого Юкхей и ожидал.  
  
— Ты будишь меня каждое утро, готовишь завтрак, если я просыпаю, укладываешь мои волосы, пропускаешь пары, если я подхватываю обычную простуду, составляешь расписание, чтобы я никогда не отставал по учёбе, — перечисляет Юкхей, он может продолжать часами. На самом деле, он понятия не имеет, как жил до того, как переехал к Чону.  
  
Чону подходит ближе и берёт его руки в свои.  
  
— Ты понимаешь, как тяжело мне было жить здесь одному в прошлом году? Это было невыносимо, я не мог завести друзей, и я ненавидел свой универ. У меня был только ты, каждый день приближал меня к тому моменту, когда мы, наконец, смогли бы жить вместе.  
  
Крики снаружи прекращаются, и неожиданная тишина приносит Юкхею ощущение спокойствия. Чону поднимает его руки и целует их, и у Юкхея по спине бегут мурашки.  
  
— Я делаю всё это потому, что люблю тебя, Юкхей, потому что каждое утро я просыпаюсь и вижу твоё милое заспанное лицо и вспоминаю, что ты лучшее, что случалось со мной.  
  
Юкхей прикусывает нижнюю губу и изо всех сил пытается не шмыгнуть носом.  
  
— О боже, Сюйси, ты плачешь?  
  
— Н-нет, — Юкхей икает, пытаясь соврать, и это явно говорит о том, что он плачет. — Я так сильно люблю тебя, Чону-хён.  
  
Чону сцеловывает его слёзы, что только заставляет Юкхея заплакать сильнее.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, малыш. Клянусь, я убью Донхёка.  
  
— Кстати о нём, тебе не кажется, что они слишком притихли? — спрашивает Юкхей, наклоняя голову, чтобы оставить невесомые поцелуи на шее.  
  
— Какая разница, — Чону прижимает его к стене. — Они, наверное, целуются, или ещё что.  
  
— Что? Только не в нашем доме, — он мягко отталкивает Чону, от икоты не остаётся и следа. Чону приподнимает бровь.  
  
— Забыл, чем мы занимались на том диване прош…  
  
— Вот именно! — Юкхей врывается в гостиную, уже готовый оттаскивать Донхёка от Марка, но застаёт их уже в куртках, с румяными щеками, и держащимися за руки.  
  
— О, мы думали, вы там спать пошли, уже хотели уходить, — Марк с трудом формирует слова, потому что улыбается слишком широко.  
  
— Вижу, вам удалось мило поболтать? — говорит Чону, пытаясь не выглядеть таким самодовольным. Донхёк кивает.  
  
— Нам всегда найдется, о чём поговорить.  
  
— Замечательно, потому что я всё равно собирался вас выпроводить. — Чону смотрит на Юкхея голодным взглядом.  
  
И Юкхей чувствует себя самым счастливым в мире.


End file.
